


Married Life

by livthekitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Miscarriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: You and Mettaton move to the surface and experience ups and downs during your married life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is based off of the Married Life sequence from Up, so it includes a (kind of) miscarriage, death, and is overall pretty sad so if any of that bothers you I suggest you do not read this. 
> 
> Also, I suggest listening to this song while reading: www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjAWAU…

The barrier separating the underground from the surface had finally been broken, so humans and monsters could finally coexist again. You and your robot husband Mettaton were moving into a house on the surface. It was Mettaton’s dream to perform for those on the surface and you both decided that living there would make it easiest, especially since Napstablook and Shyren were going to as well. 

Customizing your home was quite the experience. You and Mettaton originally had different thoughts when it came to decorations and colors. 

“(Y/n)-darling, don’t you think it needs a little more pink?” he would always ask. 

You would usually reply with “I don’t know about pink, but this definitely needs some (color).” 

Mettaton would suggest more glitter while you would suggest more trinkets or odds and ends. After a lot of discussing, you decided to use both colors around your new home and equally dispersed the decorations. 

On some days on the surface, you and Mettaton would meet up with your other friends from the underground and would talk about how life was going. On other days it would just be Napstablook, Mettaton, and Shyren, plus you.

On those days they talked about their performances and you helped with ideas. You were kind of like their roadie except you were never traveling. You and the band always dreamed of going on tour and decided that someday you would travel around the world performing for everyone. 

As they brainstormed and planned, you were sure to take notes so that you could remember everything later. You dedicated a thick notebook to their band and the four of you shared it to write things down.

During the summertime, you and Mettaton would go to a lovely hill where you would lay in the grass and relax. This was one of his favorite things to do. He hadn’t seen the sun before in his life and loved basking in its light. 

Your eyes were constantly on your beautiful husband. He soaked in the sunshine and he was practically glowing to you. There would always be a faint smile on his face as he enjoyed the rays of sunlight on his body.

When Mettaton caught you staring, he thought you had said something that he didn’t hear. This put a confused and innocent look on his face which made him look even cuter. 

“Darling? What is it?” he would ask. 

“Oh, nothing. You’re just adorable,” you’d say. “I love how you love the sun.”

“Well of course I do! Who wouldn’t? It’s a giant spotlight, and is almost a star as big and bright as me!” he would reply.

One day, you told Mettaton you had to talk to Alphys about some things. You didn’t tell him why so when you came back he was eager to hear from you. He walked up to you and kissed you then rested his chin on the top of your head. 

“So how was your meetup with Alphys?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” you told him right away. You felt his body tense up.

“But... how?” His voice was barely audible. “I thought I couldn’t...”

“I didn’t think so either, but Alphys confirmed it, and I doubt she would lie about something like that,” you said.

“That’s... That’s wonderful news, darling!” Mettaton exclaimed. You were glad he was excited. He was probably the most excited out of the two of you. Right away you started preparing for this ghost child. Alphys was your doctor because she knew enough about both humans and ghosts.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for you. Alphys called you both in, saying it was important. When you got there, she said that she had been finding out everything she could about your pregnancy and discovered some bad news. Even though you could get pregnant from Mettaton, due to the ghost components the child would be unable to fully develop and you would be unable to give birth to the child.

Both of you were devastated, but Mettaton grieved in a more obvious way than you. He was definitely depressed, and even though he was able to fake it for the camera at his job (he still had his shows from before), but everyone else could tell he wasn’t alright.

As you were going through some old things, you came across the notebook used to plan things for Mettaton’s band. You knew everyone had their own ways of coping, but maybe this would make him happier. You thought it was worth a shot. You went over to the sofa where he was sitting.

“How are you doing?” you asked him. He put on an obviously fake smile and said nothing. 

“Hey, it’s okay. This sort of thing happens to a lot of people, so we aren’t the only ones,” you held his hand and squeezed it a little.

“And look what I found,” you handed him the notebook. He opened it and you sat down next to him. Together you went through the fond memories of band meetups. Remembering all the plans and dreams helped get both of you back on your feet.

After a while, things were back to normal. Mettaton would leave to film his many shows, and you would watch all of them. You loved all of his shows, but your favorite was when we would perform with Napstablook and Shyren. They were getting more and more popular with others too.

As the years went by, the band became extremely famous. They were popular with people both young and old because they didn’t really change. You, however, did change. Unlike your Monster friends, you aged. 

At this point, you were in your 50’s which isn’t extremely old, but you still looked different from 30 years before. It made you realise that you would keep aging but your robot husband would not. Another con with aging was that with aging comes sickness. You had developed a cough that would not go away. Luckily, it wasn’t too bad, but it was definitely there. 

Mettaton’s band continued to grow famous throughout the years. Mettaton remembered that you all wanted to go on tour, and saw that it would be possible in the near future. On a band meetup day, you all agreed that going would be a great idea and began planning. 

As plans for the band’s future expanded, your illness grew worse. You became bedridden, but that didn’t seem to affect Mettaton. He would always say “you’ll be able to get your strength back,” or “you’ll definitely get better!” You knew this wasn’t the case, though. You knew you probably wouldn’t be able to go with them on their band tour.

Mettaton and the others were now insanely famous. All three of them were known all around the world. You were able to watch them from your hospital bed and loved every moment they were on screen. 

“(Y/n)? Darling?” Your husband’s voice was heard from the doorway. You waved to him and he walked to sit at the end of your hospital bed. 

“How is my beautiful wife?” he asked you. You smiled.

“I’m doing fine, thanks.”

“Let’s hope you get better soon because we’re going on tour soon, and I really hope you’ll be well enough to join us,” he said cheerily as he took your hands in his.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to... I’ve been ill for so long, I don’t think I’ll get better.” You told him.

“Don’t say that! You could still get better! It has just taken a lot of time, that’s all!” Even though he had a smile on his face, you could tell from his voice he knew that was a lie. 

“Mettaton...” you said in a quiet voice. “My condition keeps getting worse. Humans get weaker as they age and after so many years, our bodies stop functioning. I’m not immortal like you. I think my time here is almost up...” His smile faded as you spoke.

“W-what? That can’t be true! Can’t... can’t you just become a ghost? Isn’t there something we can do?” His voice was quivering and he looked on the verge of tears. It broke your heart seeing your husband in this state.

“I know, I wish it weren’t the truth either, but I don’t get a choice. It happens to all humans.” There was a long silence until you spoke again. 

“But I’m excited for you! I’m sure you will do well on tour! As you’d say, ‘knock ‘em dead, darling!’” You quoted what he said to you when you first fought him many years ago.

The last part really got to him. He fell to your side and wrapped his arms around you, tears and eye makeup streaming down his face as he sobbed. He didn’t want to lose you. You were the love of his life. He wasn’t ready to lose you. Not then; not ever. 

You laid there and stroked his hair as cried on your shoulder. Tears spilled from your eyes as well, but you were honestly satisfied with your life. You had enjoyed it, and couldn’t have asked for a better husband.

Once he was only sniffling, you both found yourselves rather tired. You enjoyed laying there with him, though. His presence comforted you. You knew this could very well be your last time with him. You rested your head on his and sighed. After more silence, Mettaton spoke again.

“I don’t want to live without you,” he told you. “I need you. Please don’t leave me.”

“I love you,” you told him and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you too,” he replied. After that, he fell asleep. You felt yourself fading and slept as well with a soft smile on your face and your husband by your side. 

Sadly, even though Mettaton woke up, you did not. All your living relatives and your monster friends attended your funeral and mourned over your death. They all had things to say about you, and everyone offered Mettaton their sympathy and support. 

After the funeral, everyone left where you were buried except Mettaton. He stood by the place where you now rested in silence for a long time. He crouched down to say “I’ll miss you” then left to go home. 

Years passed and Mettaton continued living the best he could. As generations passed, others forgot you even existed, but he still visited you. 

“It’s been almost 90 years since you left us,” he told your moss-covered grave. “Things have really changed. Since the last time I visited, that is. Napstablook and Shyren and I...we don’t do music anymore. Shyren left to go somewhere, but we don’t know where. I’m still in touch with Blooky though! His company is nice.” He stopped for a moment.

“We still miss you. You come up in our conversations often. We won’t ever forget you (Y/n)...”


End file.
